A client of a network game generally contains multiple types of resource files, for example background pictures, sound effect files, scene videos and so on. These resource files change as a version of the game is upgraded. Presently, for many game products, the resource files are updated using an upgrade kit generally, i.e., resource files to be updated are packaged in an upgrade kit of the game each time. A user has to download the newest upgrade kit before logging into the game, and the user may start the game only after it is upgraded successfully.
In the art, the user can play the game only after it is upgraded successfully, thereby resulting in long waiting time. The user even can not use some game functions due to update failure in a case of a poor network speed or a machine fault.